SPD Dance
by caithzadz
Summary: Bridge is lonely. Will he find his special someone?
1. Jenny

-1Disclaimer: I do not own The Power Rangers.

Bridge Carson is lonely. He has no one special. Sky Tate has Sydney Drew while Jack Landors (who now works in an orphanage after breaking up with Ally Samuels) has Z Delgado. Plus, his mother keeps on calling and asking if he had found a girlfriend.

"Don't worry man," Jack assured. "Be patient."

"Yeah, you'll find her," Sky agreed. "She'll come at the time you least expect."

Bridge is alone today. Cruger gave them a day off and Sky and Syd went to the mall while Z visited Jack at the orphanage. He walked around the base, feeling gloomy. He was too preoccupied in his misery that he didn't notice a young cadet running in his direction. Like Bridge, she wasn't paying intention where she is going while looking among some files in her hand. The next thing Bridge knew, he was on the floor and papers were falling around him.

"I am so sorry Mr. Carson. I didn't see you," the cadet apologized as she gathered the files. "It will not happen again. I am so sorry."

She apologized again and again as Bridge helped her gather the papers but every now and then looked at her. He has to admit, she looked rather pretty.

"Here you go cadet," he said, handing her the last file.

"Thank you. Again, I'm really sorry Mr. Carson."

"That's okay cadet."

She saluted and walked away.

Sky waved a hand in front of the Blue Ranger's face. Bridge didn't even blink. He was staring at something- more like someone. Syd grabbed her boyfriend's hand away from Bridge's face.

"Leave him alone," she said.

"Yeah. First time he ever drooled on a girl," Z added, smirking.

They observed the girl. She's about fifteen, has long, brown, curly hair that's curly at the end and blue eyes.

After the Troobian war, Doggie had been less strict than before. Syd suggested a Fall dance for the academy and he agreed. Yes. Space Patrol Delta is having a dance. And Sydney and Z are in charge of preparing it.

"Cadets!" Sky called.

The girl Bridge has a crush on and her friend turned around and saluted.

"Are you two going to the ballroom to help Ms. Drew prepare for the dance?" he asked.

"Yes sir," they answered.

"Then please give these to her. They're decorations for the dance."

Sky handed the Korean girl the box he is holding and Bridge gave his box to his crush.

"I want to know your names," Sky said, smiling knowingly at Bridge.

"Cadet Lisa Cho," the Korean girl said.

"Cadet Jennifer Brooks," Bridge's crush followed.

"Well then Lisa, Jennifer-"

"I'm sorry to interrupt sir but I prefer to be called Jenny."

"Very well then Lisa and Jenny, thank you."

"Our pleasure sir."

The two girls saluted and walked away. As soon as they were gone, Sky turned to Bridge.

"Jenny?"'

"Shut up."

Meanwhile…

"Someone's blushing…" Lisa teased.

"Who?" Jenny asked innocently.

"Why bother to ask? Just admit that you have a crush on Mr. Carson."

"I don't okay?"

"Do to."

"Do not."

"Do to."

"FINE!"

Jenny paused and faced her friend. "I'll confess so that you'll drop the subject. I. Have .A. HUGE. Crush. On. Mr. Carson. Since the day I stepped into this academy I fell in love with him."

She breathed heavily. She expected to see her friend smirking but instead, she saw a look of horror. At first, Jenny was confused but then she felt a strange feeling behind her. She knew that feeling.

"He's behind me isn't he?" she whispered.

Lisa nodded.

Jenny bit her lip and slowly turned around. There stood Sky with an amused look on his face and Bridge looked shocked.

"Um… I… I mean… We were just on our way to the ballroom," she stuttered.

Not waiting to be dismissed, she saluted and grabbed her friend's arm and ran. She doesn't care f she got into trouble for disrespecting high officials. She just wants to get out of humiliation.

Well? How is it? Please Review


	2. Chapter 2

-1Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers S.P.D.

**Sorry for the late update. Got other stories to finish and I almost forgot about this story.**

At last, the day all the cadets at Space Patrol Delta had been waiting for has arrived. The S.P.D. dance. Everyone at the academy is preparing for it. Well… almost everybody.

"Aren't you gonna prepare for the dance Jenny?" Lisa asked, as she got up from the couch of the D-squad's common room.

"Nah," Jenny replied, as she placed another card in hr solitaire game.

"Come on girl. This is the first dance since… Ever. Please?"

"Sorry. I'd rather not. You go."

"I can't just leave you."

"Yes you can. Go on. I'll be fine."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"Okay."

Lisa, with the other D-squad cadets walked out of the room and left the teen to her card game.

One hour later…

Syd is just passing by the D-squad common room when a familiar brown haired girl caught her eye.

"Cadet?" she called, entering the room.

Jenny stood up and saluted.

"At ease," Syd said and Jenny relaxed. "What are you doing in here? The dance is starting in an hour and a half."

"I'm not going ma'am," Jenny answered.

"And may I ask why?"

Jenny blushed. "It's a little embarrassing."

Syd smiled. "Try me."

"Well.. You see… I don't have anything to wear and-"

She paused. She didn't want to mention that fact that she's avoiding the B-squad Blue Ranger. After her accidental confession, she avoids all the possible places he is.

"And?" Syd asked, curious.

Jenny shook her head. "Nothing."

Syd sighed. "Come with me cadet."

"Where to ma'am?" Jenny asked.

Syd smiled a knowing smile. "You'll see."

Twenty minutes later…

"Are you sure about this Syd?" Z asked, as she looked at Jenny. Her duplicate is putting make-up on the fifteen year old. "She looks… Scared."

Syd shook her head as she rummaged through her closet for some of her "old" dresses. "She'll be fine. Besides, you know Bridge will be upset if she's not there. Ah! Here's a good one!"

She pulled out a simple, sleeveless, pink dress with sparkles. She laid it out on the bed and turned to Z's duplicate.

"Are you done with her?" she asked.

The duplicate nodded.

"Good!" Syd replied, happily.

The duplicate disappeared. She turned to Jenny.

"Are you by any chance a size six?" she asked.

"Um… Yeah," Jenny replied nervously.

Syd clapped her hands. "Perfect!"

At the Dance…

"What does she look like again?" Jack asked Sky, as he looked around for Bridge's crush.

(A/N: Jack is at the Dance because he used to be a cadet himself and the fact that Z invited him.)

"Brown hair that's curly at the end, blue eyes and Bridge is looking at her while drooling," Sky replied, smirking at the Blue Ranger.

Jack laughed but Bridge didn't acknowledge what the Red Ranger just said. He keeps on turning his head in all directions but he couldn't find the one he is looking for.

"Where are the girls anyway?" Jack asked again.

"Don't know," Sky replied. Syd's probably still deciding what to wear."

They both laughed again but still, Bridge is not paying attention.

"He's really serious about this isn't he?" Jack whispered.

Sky nodded. "He is."

Just then, Sky saw his girlfriend at the door with Z and a familiar girl… Who looks exactly like…

He nudged Jack and pointed to the door. Seeing their girlfriends with another girl with them, he turned to his friend.

"Is that her?" he whispered.

Sky nodded. Before Bridge knew it, his friends grabbed his shoulder and turned him around to face the door.

"What the-" he began but stopped short.

He just saw the most beautiful girl on the galaxy. Jenny. Her hair is in a half ponytail and she's wearing a pink, sleeveless dress and silver, high heeled shoes.

He watched as she said good-bye to Syd and Z and walk towards her friends.

One hour later…

"Go on Bridge," Syd urged. "Ask her to dance."

Bridge swallowed and slowly walked toward the brown-haired girl. Lucky for him, she's alone because her friends were dancing.

"Um… Hey Jenny," he greeted, nervously. Krybots, monsters, robots, Grumm nor Broodwing can't scare him but talking to Jenny? He'd rather fight them all at once right now but he's already in front of her so why back out?

Jenny looked surprised to see him and fought her own nervousness.

"Good evening Mr. Carson," she replied.

"You look really nice tonight," he said, smiling.

Jenny blushed. "Thank you. You look nice yourself sir."

"Thanks."

Silence.

"Um… Jenny?"

"Yes?"

"About the other day…"

Jenny looked at him confusingly.

"What do you mean sir?"

"You know… When you accidentally confessed that you're in love me."

"Oh."

Jenny blushed and Bridge noticed she looks cute.

"What do you like about me?"

Jenny blushed.

"I don't exactly know why… They say you look ridiculous when you're clueless but I think it's kinda adorable," she replied, her cheeks turning a bright pink.

"Oh… I'm adorable… Wait! I'm clueless?" he asked, being… Well… clueless.

Jenny giggled and Bridge blushed.

"Mr. Carson?"

"Um… Yeah?"

"Is this conversation going somewhere?"

"Um… Nowhere I guess… And why do you keep calling me Mr. Carson? It's Bridge."

Jenny looked at him as if he's crazy.

"You're my superior. I can't just call you by your name."

Bridge nodded. "You're right. Hmmm… Tell you what. You call me Mr. Carson during S.P.D. business. But if we're in Dances such as this, or it's our day off and I ask you out or I see you at the cafeteria at night getting hot chocolate, or-"

"Um… I hate to interrupt you sir but, can you please just get to the point?" Jenny said, fighting a giggle.

"Uh… Right. Yeah… All those. Call me Bridge, okay?"

He smiled that genuine smile of his…(A/N: We all know Bridge's smile is genuine right? sigh) Jenny couldn't say no.

"Yes Mr.- I mean… Bridge," she said, feeling the blood rush to her cheeks.

"That's better."

Silence.

Just then, a slow song came up. Bridge didn't know what to do. He wanted to dance with her but he's…Well… Shy. And he didn't know why he feels like eyes are glaring at him. He turned towards the direction of his friends and he saw them glaring at him.

"What?" he mouthed.

"Dance with her doofus!" Syd mouthed back.

Bridge swallowed and said, "Hey Jenny, you wanna dance?"

"Sure!" Jenny replied happily.

_We were strangers  
Starting out on a journey  
Never dreaming  
What we'd have to go through  
Now here we are  
And I'm suddenly standing  
At the beginning with you_

Jenny never dreamed that she would be in the arms of the only guy she had ever felt so deeply in love with.

_No one told me  
I was going to find you  
Unexpected  
What you did to my heart  
When I lost hope  
You were there to remind me  
This is the start_

No one told Bridge that he would find the girl whom he feels differently about.

_Life is a road  
And I want to keep going  
Love is a river  
I wanna keep flowing  
Life is a road  
Now and forever  
Wonderful journey_

I'll be there  
When the world stops turning  
I'll be there  
When the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you  


Maybe after this night, a new journey awaits them. A journey together.

_We were strangers  
On a crazy adventure_

Jenny remembered all the times she would try to get his attention. She remembered when she almost threw up in front of him while he was observing one of the D-squad trainings. She giggled at the memory.

_Never dreaming  
How our dreams would come true  
_

Jack and Sky were right. The one you love will come at the time you least expect.

_Now here we stand  
Unafraid of the future  
At the beginning with you_

They never knew that the person they have been waiting for in a long time would finally be with them, thanks to Sydney Drew.

_Life is a road  
And I want to keep going  
Love is a river  
I wanna keep flowing  
Life is a road  
Now and forever  
Wonderful journey_

I'll be there  
When the world stops turning  
I'll be there  
When the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you

I knew there was somebody somewhere  
Like me alone in the dark  
Now I know my dream will live on  
I've been waiting so long  
Nothing's gonna tear us apart

Life is a road  
And I want to keep going  
Love is a river  
I wanna keep flowing  
Life is a road  
Now and forever  
Wonderful journey

I'll be there  
When the world stops turning  
I'll be there  
When the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you

Life is a road and I wanna keep going  
Love is a river I wanna keep going on...  
Starting out on a journey  
Life is a road and I wanna going  
Love is river I wanna keep flowing  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you.

"Um… Jenny?" Bridge asked, as the song ended.

"Yes Bridge?"

"You available tomorrow?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Wanna go out with me?"

"Like on a date?"

"Uh-huh."

"Sure."

Bridge kissed her on the forehead and Jenny laid her head on his chest. Another song came up and they kept dancing. Meanwhile, Jack, Sky, Z and Syd are all congratulating each other, especially Syd.

"You made him so happy tonight," Sky said, as they danced.

"I know," Syd replied, smiling.

**It's not much but I hope you liked it. Please review.**


End file.
